Lujuria de verano
by SummerBeast786
Summary: El destino ha unido a Kurapika, un huérfano de patria y corazón con Killua, el joven heredero al trono de su país. ¿Qué pasará en una noche de verano? [KuraKillu]


―Es el momento de la verdad― dijo Kurapika mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

Sus ojos eran enmarcados con el color negro del khol, sus piernas eran cubiertas por un pantalón holgado, el top sobre su pecho también lo era para disimular su sexo. Se estaba colocando unas pesadas tobilleras cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta del estrecho cuarto en el que se encontraba, rápidamente tomó un velo para cubrir su rostro.

―¿Está lista?― preguntó un hombre alto, de cabellos largos y negros.

Kurapika simplemente asintió ante las palabras de Illumi, el primer príncipe de aquellas tierras.

El príncipe lo encontró en un prostíbulo, estaba en busca de alguna dama de compañía que fuera hábil para el arte de la seducción y la danza. Un hombre viejo le ofreció a una joven de no más de 20 años, ojos de gato y lo que se podía mirar de su cabello era rubio.

―He traído a esta muchacha desde muy lejos, es la mejor bailarina que han visto mis ojos― decía el viejo, palmeando la espalda de Kurapika ―Nuestros precio también es modesto―

Illumi miró fijamente aquellos ojos grises, asintió y le entregó al anciano un pequeño saco con una cantidad generosa de monedas. Kurapika suspiró levemente, había sido más fácil de lo que pensó. Él y aquel anciano eran aliados por supuesto, su misión era asesinar al futuro heredero al trono del país donde se encontraba. Había aceptado la encomienda puesto que no tenía familia, ni tampoco un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Era huérfano de patria y corazón. No tenía nada que perder, pero ganaría una exorbitante suma de dinero.

Subió al vagón de carga de una carrosa, como si fuera una mercancía más. Infiltrarse al castillo vestido de esa manera estaba resultando más fácil de lo que pensó, incluso si tenía que acabar con la vida del primer príncipe o cualquiera que se le atravesara.

En su investigación previa, el rey actual tenía 5 hijos varones. De entre esos muchachos, el rey había nombrado al tercer príncipe como su heredero. A las leyes del país le importaban poco el orden de nacimiento, lo primordial era brindarle al pueblo un buen gobernante, incluso si eso implicaba saltar la lista de sucesión.

Llegaron al castillo, el primer príncipe guió al rubio hacia los cuartos de los trabajadores. Dijo que le daría un poco de tiempo para prepararse para una gran presentación. Después de un rato, Illumi volvió por él.

―Haz hombre a tu hermano mayor.―fue lo único que dijo el príncipe.

Una sirvienta condujo a Kurapika a los aposentos del tercer príncipe, luego aquella mujer se retiró. El rubio caminaba sigilosamente hacia la cama donde descansaba una delicada silueta. Al acercarse más pudo distinguir entre las sábanas a un bello mozo dormir plácidamente. Quedó cautivado ante la belleza de aquel ser que era completamente diferente a su hermano mayor.

Kurapika sacó la daga que escondía entre sus prendas para asesinarlo. Sería rápido, acabaría con su vida antes de que llegaran los músicos que se supone lo acompañarían y luego escaparía rápidamente. Respiró hondo, empuñó el arma y... no podía hacerlo. Había hecho todo tipo de trabajos, desde limpiar establos hasta estafar gente para poder sobrevivir, pero nunca había matado a nadie, ¿cómo se supone que debía matar a un niño? No podía. Mucho menos cuando el caprichoso destino había dejado al hermoso doncel en una familia de sádicos conquistadores. Más que matar al príncipe para que aquella dinastía llegara a su fin, sentía deseos de llevárselo lejos para evitar que se conviertiera en un temible dictador como sus ancestros. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora...?

―Hmm... ― el príncipe se quejaba, tratando de despertar.

El mozo estaba agotado, todo el día tuvo actividades debido a que la ciudad capital celebraba su cumpleaños. Su hermano mayor le dijo que en la noche le tendría una sorpresa preparada para que "pusiera en práctica lo que le enseñó". Sin embargo, se quedó dormido ante el cansancio.

Kurapika tomó distancia rápidamente al ver que el príncipe abría los ojos, por fortuna los músicos tampoco tardaron en llegar. Mientras aquellos hombres se instalaban en la muy espaciosa habitación del joven, el príncipe terminó por despertar y sentarse sobre la cama.

―Feliz cumpleaños número 14, príncipe Killua― dijo el percusionista, haciendo una reverencia.

Los otros músicos también se inclinaron, Kurapika al ver el comportamiento de aquellos hombres, también se inclinó un poco presuroso. Pronto, la magia de la música había inundado el aire. No era del todo mentira que el rubio era un buen bailarín, hubo un tiempo en el que bailaba en las calles por un poco de dinero. Sus caderas parecían fusionarse con los toques del tambor, sus manos formaban rápidos y elegantes mudras, lo mismo que sus pies que parecían tener autonomía. El príncipe quedó completamente anonadado ante la habilidad del rubio para dar un buen espectáculo, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, sus ojos azules empezaron a brillar, admirando el espectáculo.

Sin embargo, todo eso acabó cuando la última canción llegó a su fin y los músicos se retiraron. Ahora una sensación diferente reinaba en el cuerpo del pequeño príncipe, sabía que era lo que tenía que suceder a continuación. Debía de hacerlo, después de todo pronto gobernaría su país a pesar de su corta edad y eso implicaba reproducirse. Kurapika al ver que el príncipe Killua se cohibía empezó a acercarse, sería un buen momento para cumplir su misión, pues lo tomaría con la guardia baja.

―Bailas... bien― dijo el príncipe. Eso tomó por sorpresa a Kurapika ―¿Podrías mostrarme el resto de tu rostro?

El rubio se congeló. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era obvio que el príncipe no se esperaría jamás que estaba ahí para matarlo, empezó a sentirse conmovido por la ignorancia del mozo. Muchas sensaciones empezaron a brotar dentro de él, la más extraña era el deseo de hacer caso a los deseos de tan preciosa criatura. Kurapika terminó por sentarse en la orilla de la cama y titubeando un poco, retiró la tela que le cubría.

―Linda― susurró Killua más para si mismo que para Kurapika. Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo, nadie le había dicho jamás un cumplido, además de que el chiquillo le había confundido con una mujer.

Killua se acercó a donde Kurapika estaba sentado, cerró los ojos y empezó a tantear cerca de la cadera y abdomen del otro. Era muy obvio que Killua no quería hacerlo, estaba siendo prácticamente obligado, aún más porque no se sentía atraído hacia las chicas... pero si era con esa mujer que lo había cautivado con su destreza y físico estaba más o menos bien... más o menos, pues aun se sentía incómodo.

Por otro lado, Kurapika quería abofetearse a sí mismo, esta era otra oportunidad perfecta para asesinar al príncipe, sin embargo su enorme corazón no se lo permitía. Simplemente huiría de allí, así el pobre Killua dejaba de sufrir y él mantendría la consciencia tranquila. El dinero va y viene, pero el recuerdo de haberse ensuciado las manos de sangre proveniente de un niño inocente estaría ahí para siempre. Detendría a Killua y luego saldría de ahí, eso es. Estaba a punto de decirle que no era necesario hacer aquello cuando de repente, la mano del príncipe llegó a su pecho.

―No eres una chica, ¿verdad?― preguntó Killua.―

―No lo soy.―

―Bueno, esto cambia las cosas― Fue entonces que Kurapika fue empujado suavemente en la cama, el joven príncipe besaba sus labios de manera un poco torpe al inicio, después aquello se volvió totalmente casi como si Killua hubiera caminado por el desierto hasta encontrar un oasis, uno que se hallaba solamente en la boca de Kurapika, que emanaba saliva y la dejaba escapar al no poder acostumbrarse a la sed del príncipe.

Killua se posicionó encima de las caderas de Kurapika, habiendo que sus miembros se rozaran, impidiendo su encuentro por la pudorosa distancia que imponían sus ropas. Kurapika no sabía cómo es que se dejaba hacer y deshacer por el príncipe, tal vez era su aroma a juventud, estaba seguro que debía de desprender una especie de feronoma que desprendía, no encontraba alguna explicación lógica. Jamás se había interesado en alguien de esta manera, simplemente estaba bastante ocupado en vivir al día como para preocuparse por temas como el amor o sexo.

Killua empezó a desnudarlo, rezaba internamente para que no encontrara la daga. Al parecer el deseo lo había cegado, pues no había notado que al despojar de sus pantalones al rubio, también lo había despojado del arma. Kurapika se sentó en la cama aún con el chico sobre su regazo y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa.

Kurapika no pudo evitar observar el cuerpo de Killua, en cada uno de sus pezones tenía una argolla de oro contrastando el casi imperceptible color rosa de sus botones. Su pene también tenía una perforación horizontal atravesando su glande. Pensó que la gente de ese país estaba loca.

Una vez que estaban completamente desnudos, reanudaron los apasionados besos, esta vez acompañados de caricias. No dudaron ni un segundo en tocar el abdomen, los pectorales y el pene del otro con tal de satisfacer un deseo que los estaba quemando vivos en la fría oscuridad.

Ambos estaban llenos de sudor, de saliva y del pre-semen del otro. En el momento en que Killua vio el líquido asomarse en la punta del miembro contrario, decidió empujar al rubio nuevamente a la cama. Para sorpresa de Kurapika, el príncipe simplemente se alzó un poco, acomodando su falo en su interior y se dejó caer. Killua pegó un grito enorme que por un momento asustó a Kurapika, sin embargo lo olvidó rápidamente al sentir una maravillosa sensación de rubio no pudo evitar gemir al sentir que su miembro era estrangulado por el húmedo y caliente interior del otro.

Lágrimas saladas empezaron a escurrirse de los ojos azules de Killua, impactando el pecho de Kurapika. El príncipe simplemente trataba de regular su respiración errática. Después de unos breves momentos comenzó a moverse sobre él, tratando de buscar el lugar donde su hermano mayor lo había tocado cuando le explicaba como tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer.

Killua gimió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás al encontrar el lugar más sensible dentro de él. Kurapika también gruñía y gemía ante la sofocante sensación de tener al príncipe encima de él, moviéndose y rebotando una y otra vez. Duró poco tiempo hasta el Killua se desplomó sobre el pecho de Kurapika, respiraba con dificultad y sus movimientos iban en un ritmo mucho más lento que el anterior. El rubio decidió ayudar al más joven, esta vez era él quien movía su pelvis, estrellando su falo contra las pálidas nalgas del príncipe. La posición era un poco incómoda para Kurapika, pues tenía que seguir cargando con el peso de Killua, pero poco le importaba si era lo más práctico o no con tal de seguir sintiendo el delicioso calor que lo estaba quemando vivo.

Un sonoro grito hizo temblar la habitación cuando Killua explotó en el cuerpo de Kurapika, derramando el elixir bendito de la vida. Kurapika eyaculó después de un par de embestidas más que incomodaron un poco al príncipe. Se quedaron así un momento, ambos estaban agotados, sobre todo el menor que no supo cuando Kurapika salió de su interior y lo volvió a vestir, arropandolo con ternura. El rubio, quien también había terminado cansado, decidió recostarse junto a Killua y esperar juntos la mañana. Poco le importaban las consecuencias, ahora simplemente quería dormir junto a su amante.

* * *

El sol tocó el horizonte y las estrellas dejaron de brillar en la fría oscuridad. Los ojos azules fueron los primeros en abrirse, admirando la hermosura de su compañero. Supondría que no estaría en problemas, pues después de todo, Illumi fue quien lo eligió y en él recaería la culpa. Soltó una pequeña risa al pensar en su padre regañando a su hermano mayor si se descubría que la prostituta de ojos grises en realidad era un hombre. Al parecer, el sonido de la traviesa risa del príncipe había despertado a Kurapika.

―Buenos días― saludó Killua

―Buenos días... ― respondió el rubio, que aún seguía confundido. ―Ayer olvidé preguntarte tu nombre― dijo en un tono calmado, casi tímido.

―Me llamo Kurapika―

―Kurapika― pronunció suavemente, casi como si estuviera saboreando cada sílaba ―Me gustaste mucho, espero aceptes ser mi esposa―

―¿Esposa?― preguntó confundido Kurapika―

―Nadie sabrá nuestro secreto, no le diré a nadie que eres un chico. Sólo acepta―

El rubio sonrió con ternura, el príncipe realmente sabía como tocar sus fibras más sensibles de su ser. Había pasado de ser el posible asesino de Killua a ser su consorte. Se sentía como Cenicienta, un día vivía infeliz y al otro era amante del futuro rey.


End file.
